ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Super Nintendo Entertainment System accessories
The list of Super Nintendo Entertainment System accessories encompasses first- and third-party hardware in the 1990s. First-party accessories * SNES Cleaning Kit - the cleaning device that cleans the console and the gamepak. * SNES Controller - the console's included controller contains a four-direction D-pad, four face buttons (A, B, X, Y), two center buttons (Start and Select), and two shoulder buttons (L and R) (Nintendo) * Super Game Boy - adapter for playing Game Boy games on the Super NES console (Nintendo) * SNES Mouse - two-button mouse (Nintendo) * Super Scope - light-gun (Nintendo) * Score Master - desktop joystick with auto-fire (Nintendo PAL) * Satellaview (BS-X) - satellite receiver for downloading software and newsletters (Nintendo JP) * Nintendo Power - flash-cartridge (Nintendo JP) Third-party accessories Controllers Directional controllers * Advanced Control Pad - joypad with auto-fire (Mad Catz) * Angler - optional "stick" in D-pad (Beeshu) * asciiGrip - normal joypad for single-handed use (ASCII) * asciiPad - joypad with auto-fire and slow-motion capabilities (ASCIIWare) * Capcom Pad Soldier - standard pad in bent/squeezed/melted design (Capcom) * Competition Pro - joypad with auto-fire and slow-motion (Competition Pro) * Competition Pro - slightly redesigned standard joypad (Competition Pro) * Conqueror 2 - joystick with auto-fire, programmable buttons (QuickShot?) * Cyberpad - 6-shaped pad, programmable, auto-fire, slow motion (Quickshot?) * Dual Turbo - set of 2 wireless joypads with auto-fire (Akklaim) * Energiser - programmable, auto fire, slow motion (?) * Fighter Stick SN - desktop joystick, with auto-fire (?) * Gamemaster - edgy-shaped pad, one programmable button (Triton) * Gamepad 6 - auto-fire controller with a 6-button layout similar to a Sega Genesis controller (Performance) * High Frequency Control Pad - normal pad, wrong button colors (High Frequency) * Invader 2 - joypad with auto-fire (QuickShot?) * JS-306 Power Pad Tilt - joypad with auto-fire, slow-motion, tilt-mode (Champ) * Multisystem 6 - pad supports Genesis and Super NES (Competition Pro) * Nigal Mouncefill Fly Wheel - wheel-shaped, tilt-sensor instead D-pad (Logic 3) * NTT Data Pad - joypad with numeric keypad and special ID (JRA PAT) * Pro Control 6 - joypad and programmable features (Naki) * Pro-Player - joystick (?) * Rhinogear - joypad with auto-fire and slow-motion (ASCIIWare) * SF-3 - very flat normal pad with auto-fire (Honey Bee) * SGB Controller - joypad (?) * SN Programpad - programmable button macros with rudimentary LCD screen (?) * SN Propad (?) * SN Propad 2 (?) * SN Propad 6 (?) * SN-6 - standard joypad clone (Gamester) * Specialized Fighter Pad - auto-fire, L/R as "normal" buttons (ASCIIWare) * Speedpad - joypad, one auto-switch, L/R buttons as "normal" buttons (?) * Super Advantage - desktop joystick with auto-fire (ASCIIWare) * Super Control Pad - standard joypad clone plus 3-position switch (?) * Super Joy Card - standard joypad with auto-fire (Hudson) * Supercon - standard joypad, odd shape, odd start/select buttons (QuickShot) * Superpad - standard joypad clone (InterAct) * Superpad standard joypad (?) * TopFighter - desktop joystick, programmable, LCD panel, auto-fire, slow-motion (?) * Turbo Touch 360 - joypad with auto-fire (Triax) * V356 - normal joypad, with 3-position switch (Recoton) * noname joypads - normal joypad clones without Nintendo text nor Super NES logo (various) * noname joypad - wireless joypad, no extra functions and dish-shaped receiver (Konami) * noname joypads set of 2 wireless joypads with auto-fire (Game Partner) * noname pad - standard joypad clone (Tomee) * AK7017828? - joypad, slow-motion, auto-fire (Game Partner) * SNES+MD? - joypad with whatever special features (Nakitek) Other controllers * BatterUP - baseball bat (Sports Sciences Inc.) * Barcode Battler - handheld gaming console (Epoch) * Exertainment - exercise bike (Life Fitness) * Justifier - light-gun (Konami) * Lasabirdie - golf club (for use with Lasabirdie - Get in the Hole) (Ricoh) * M.A.C.S. M16 - light-gun (consists of a light-pen attached to a M16 rifle, produced for C64http://www.dtic.mil/cgi-bin/GetTRDoc?Location=U2&doc=GetTRDoc.pdf&AD=ADA217593 and SNES ) (United States Army) * Miracle Piano Teaching System - piano keyboard (The Software Toolworks) * Nordic Quest - interactive ski-exerciser (Nordic Track) * NTT Data Pad - joypad with additional numeric keypad (for use with Super Famicom Modem) * Pachinko Controller - some kind of dial (Sunsoft) * SNES Multitap - multi-tap device allowing up to four players (Hudson) * TeeV Golf - golf club (for use with various joypad-controlled golf games) (Sports Sciences Inc.) * Twin Tap - two push-buttons (for use with the Japanese Shijou Saikyou no Quiz Ou Ketteisen Super quiz game) (Partyroom21) * X-Band Keyboard - QWERTY keyboard for use with X-Band Modem (Catapult) Cheat devices * Action Replay (Datel) * Game Genie (Codemasters) Other devices * Data Packs - Satellaview-style mini FLASH-cartridges that can be plugged into some game cartridges * Multi Player Adaptors / Multitaps - adapters for multiple joypads (various manufacturers) * Nuoptix 3D Glasses (based on Pulfrich effect) - for Jim Power: The Lost Dimension in 3-D (Loriciels) * Power Plug - auto-fire adaptor, plugs between any joypad/joystick and Super NES console (Tyco) * StuntMaster - headset with LCD monitor, headphones, motion-sensor (VictorMaxx/Future Vision Technologies) * Sufami Turbo - mini-cartridge adapter (Bandai) * Super Famicom Modem - modem for JRA PAT (Japanese online horse betting) * Super 8 / Tri-star - adapter for NES games * Turbo File Adapter and Turbo File Twin - external storage device (ASCII) * Voice-Kun - infrared transmitter/receiver (used for controlling Audio CD players) (Koei) * X-Band Modem - modem for multi-player gaming (Catapult) See also * List of Nintendo Entertainment System accessories * List of Super NES enhancement chips * Nintendo 64 accessories References Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System accessories